Regrets
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: "And the only thing I regret is having hired you!" He yelled at her, without thinking. How will it affect Naru and Mai's relationship? Three-shot, rated T for some language, and yes, this is NaruxMai, maybe some fluff  Note: they are older in this story
1. Chapter 1

Heheh, how awesome am I? I am neglecting so many things, just to pub this thing xDD... And it ain't even that good ._., Anyways~ This will be a three-shot, so this is part one~ Dunno, normally it would've been a long-ish oneshot, but I thought that separating it into three would add more suspense... Eheheh. I may update this tumrw~ But I don't really know... depends on my mood and how much school work I have... Mehh~ Uhm... I will also probably start a new series of crack-shots, so it may be I'll update this once after that chapter one, or this first, or just really different possibilities, really )_); Hah, anyways~ thanks to everyone who's been supporting me and whatnot... and enjoy this chapter... even if it's short. Oh yeah~ and the characters maybe OOC... okay they WILL BE OOC, so consider yourself warned!

~O-o-o-O-o-o-O~ I own nothing, sadly ~o-o-o-O-o-o-O~

"I'm here!" Mai announced trying not to pant, her voice rang out through the Shibuya Psychic Research office, drowning out the ringing of the bells on the door. She leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"I noticed. It was so quiet here, and the second you come in, your stupid voice ruins it," Naru, her boss told her. "You're late, by the way. Oh, and hurry up with my tea, will you?"  
"Okay," she sighed, heading off without starting an argument with Naru about his manners, which surprised him. Not that he let it show. Instead, he went back to his office to revise his notes.

'I guess today isn't the day,' she thought glumly. She bit her lip- both in anger and sadness. Her eyes began to well up with tears, and she rubbed them furiously, cursing silently. 'Maybe this is a sign,' she mused. 'He already rejected me once, anyway. I don't even know why I fell for him, he's not nice, or caring. All he does is insult me,' she sighed. 'I bet he's only keeping me here for the tea,' she told herself darkly. 'And he doesn't even say thank you... My tea making skills put to waste-'

The kettle whistled, startling her and yanking her out of her thoughts. Hastily, she poured tea into two teacups, and set the both on a tray.

She made her way through the office, and stopped by with Lin-san first. True, she was trying to postpone facing her boss- even it nothing was technically wrong between them at the moment. She knocked on Lin-san's door, and opened it once she had received his silent 'come in'.

"Here's you tea, Lin-san!" she said, as cheerfully a she could manage.

"Thank you, Mai," he told her, sensing that she needed a thanks. He nodded his head, sort of a dismissal, once she had set the tea down on his desk.

"You're welcome," she smiled, as she exited his office. She mad her way to Naru's office. She pasted on a smile, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he told her.

"Here's your tea," she said, noticeably less cheerful than she had told Lin-san.

"Set it on my desk," he ordered in a cold voice.

"O-okay," Mai responded, her voice faltering, due to Naru's cold behavior Although she had semi-gotten over her 'depression' from this morning, it did nothing to stop the tears from threatening to come back. She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to keep the tears from falling. 'Why am I being so emotional?' she groaned mentally.

And somehow, in the whole 'I-will-not-cry-in-front-of-my-narcissistic-boss' deal, she managed to trip over her foot, causing her to stumble. And her stumble caused the teacup to fall, and spill the tea... all over her boss... who just so happened to be reading over really important notes at the time.

"Oh my gosh, Naru, I'm so sorry!" she apologized frantically, bowing repeatedly.

It only took Naru a second to respond, and explode.

"How stupid are you? You idiot!" he yelled harshly. "Can you do anything right? What is wrong with you?" he continued to hurl insults at her, and she took it silently, but they all built up, adding to her anger.

"I said I was sorry, dammit!" she screamed angrily, slamming down the tray she had carried the tea in, surprising them both.

However, Naru refused to lose this argument. He stood up, furious. "I assume you're not moronic enough to actually believe that 'I'm sorry' fixed everything," he snapped.

"You're right. I know 'I'm sorry' doesn't fix everything, but at least I have manners!"

"Manners aren't going to change your stupidity, so what's the point in you having them?" he questioned.

"You know what? I am so sick of you and of how you treat me!" Mai yelled, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Well, you're my employee and I can treat you however I want! Of course, if you hate this job so much, then why don't you quit?"

"Because, believe it or not, I actually enjoy it here. I have met the closest thing I have for a family, therefore have no regrets. Except for maybe having fallen in love with you!" she cried and the tears she had blinked away now flowed freely down her cheeks.

Her confession for some reason made Naru's anger much worse, and before he knew what he was doing he quietly told her, "And the only damn thing I regret is having hired you."

"Yeah?" she asked, smiling darkly, tears still streaming down her face. "Well I'll make sure you can die with no regrets," she informed him, as she turned around, walking out of his life, slamming the door behind her.

~O-o-o-O-o-o-O~

Lol, anddd~ CUT~! Heheh, how was that? Short, I know but the next two chapters will probably be longer... Like I said, I chose to do three short parts instead of a long oneshot. I will try to update as soon as possible and all that junk. Anyways, thanks for reading, and reviews are welcome whereas flames are not~


	2. Chapter 2

**-face palm- Ugh... I know~ I said update MONDAY but teachers really can be mean with homework... plus I couldn't stay home on errand running -grumble- Anyways~ I am updating now :D Even though I still have half my homework to do, and feel like crap :'D**

**Oh yeah~ Also, this three shot fic is gunna be dedicated to someone~ but the that person won't be revealed till next time I update~ probably Thursday or Friday c;**

**Anyways, in a rush~ so read and enjoy~ I own nothing;; Also, sorry for the OOC characters in this chapter.. it fit, I think )_);  
**

**-O-o-O-o-O-  
**

It was unusually quiet in the SPR office without Mai there. Her cheerful voice was no longer heard, greeting clients or announcing her late arrival. Her contagious laugh no longer echoed throughout the rooms, which made the office seem empty and lonely.

It had been like that for the past seven and a half months, Naru knew. And with each day, he felt worse than ever. He grew crabbier and crabbier, and was treating his employees with less and less respect each time he saw them.

That afternoon, he was especially tired. He hadn't had any sleep, due to the fact that he was tossing and turning all night. He still had not heard from Mai, which made him anxious. What he did know about her, he'd heard from the other members of the SPR team, who were still in contact with her. He knew she had moved to Tokyo, and that she was still studying. He also knew that she regularly came by to visit all of her friends and whatnot.

'Looks like she's doing fine,' he thought bitterly.

He sighed, upset that he was thinking about her again. He stood up, angrily, and walked out of his office.

"Where's my tea, Ma-" he began out of habit, but caught himself before finishing her name.

'Why did you think of that idiot?" he scolded himself. He sat down on one of the sofas and rubbed his temples.

"You miss her, don't you?" a voice asked him, but said it more like a statement than a question.

He looked up and glared at Lin, who who maintained a steady, one-eyed gaze on him. He stood in front of him, with his arms crossed sternly.

"Miss who?" Naru asked, although he knew the answer.

"Mai."

"Why would I miss that idiot?"

"I would wonder. It's not like you love her or anything!" Lin told him, raising his voice in frustration.

"Who would ever love her?" Naru laughed darkly, knowing he was lying. Part of him knew that he loved her, and that he'd hurt the woman he loved. But the other part of him overpowered him, and didn't want to admit that he did something wrong. "That stupi-" he began to add, but was interrupted by a 'wham'.

He put a hand on his cheek, which felt numb from the punch.

"You hit me," he said, surprised.

"Stop acting so childish!" Lin yelled. "And don't call her stupid either! Not when you're the stupid one," he spat. "Did you honestly not see how hurt she was when you rejected her? When YOU told HER that she was in love with Gene, your dead twin brother? How could you not see that that girl was truly in love with YOU? And worst of all, how is it that you don't see you're in love with her as well?"

"You listen here-" Naru tried to say.

"No, you listen! Why do you think your crabby as hell? You miss her, but you're too damn stubborn to admit it!"

"I don't miss her," Naru muttered in response.

"Like hell," Lin told him. "What would you do if she had a boyfriend? One who treated her a million times better than you ever did?"

Naru stiffened in response, as if this possibility had never crossed his mind. He looked at Lin, and tried not to show the remorse he felt. "I wouldn't care," he lied, with his face as cold as ever. "She can do whatever the hell she wants."

"Right," he nodded. "I'll be sure to give her and her fiancé your blessing next time I go visit them," Lin said, turning his back on Naru and heading back to his office.

"Mai has a fiancé?" Naru asked himself in shock. He felt a pang in his heart just thinking about it... Mai -the girl who had loved him unconditionally, who'd always been there for him, not giving up on him no matter how mean he was- had found someone else? Anger surged through him.

Of course he always knew that he loved her. He just never wanted to admit it. Especially after the mistake of having rejected her, saying she loved Gene.

"No," he whispered, clutching his head in sorrow. He lost her, he realized. He thought back to when she'd been there. Her cheerful smile when he'd shown her his coin trick. Her adorable, angry expression on her face whenever they argued. Her comforting aura as she helped out a troubled client... Her crying face when she walked out of his life.

That last image always caused so much heartache... He'd caused that. He forced her out, even if it hurt him so much. He had wondered about why it provoked pain, asking himself if it really was love.

"You're in love with her..." Lin's voice echoed in his mind.

"I do," he said aloud. "I love her..." he said softer. 'I'm so stupid. For realizing this too late... For taking advantage of the fact that she loved me, because I thought she wouldn't run away,' he thought.

He marched to his assistant's office, and didn't bother to knock, he just walked on in.

"Does Mai really have a fiancé?" he asked.

"You don't care," Lin told him, not bothering to look up from his laptop.

"I do, okay? Now does she?"

"Does she what?"

"Have a fiancé!"

"Who does?"

"Mai, dammit! How stupid are you?" Naru exploded, slamming his fist on Lin's desk.

"You really should learn to control your anger. Or else you'll be exactly the same the next time you see her," Lin-san calmly advised.

"What makes you think I'll see her again?" Naru asked bitterly.

"She's expecting me at the Shibuya Train Station. She's coming over to visit for a while, so I offered to go pick her up. But it seems I can't make it, due to to much paperwork. And it seems you're free," Lin hinted, looking up.

He froze up for a second, and made a mad dash towards the door. He stopped for only a moment, to tell a 'thanks,' back at Lin.

** ~O-III -At the train station- III-O~ **

Anxiously, Naru scanned the crowd, hoping to find the girl he missed. And that's when he heard it...

It came from behind him, her laughter, as happy and bubbly as ever. He whipped around, searching for her, and ready to yell her name. Ready to apologize for having been so mean to her.

And he found her, after a long second.

He found her, laughing in the arms of another man.

**-face palm again- This chapter was soooo much longer on my iBaka. I no longer trust it... but I still use it, ahaha...**

**Apologies for the suck chappie and short chapter... but as I've said before (I think) I do better with short chapters... I screw up on longer ones xDD**

**Crapsticks~ gotta go now~ reviews are welcome, flames are nott~ :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha, as promised, last chapter on Thursdayyy~ And it's night but whatever :DD Ahaha, I should prbly go to sleep now )_); Sorry it's kinda late and rushed because I had tons of homework... but I finished and still managed to do this :) Aha, I'm so dedicated :3**

**Enjoy~ I own nothing~ Thanks so much to all of my reviewers, favorite-ers, subscribers, etc.**

**~O-o-oOo-o-O~  
**

Anger overwhelmed Naru. Then sadness, disappointment, regret and fear. The emotions all practically hit him at once, although each was a seperate, painful punch in the gut.

He was, of course, struck with realization, and knew that he'd lost Mai... Probably for good.

He was to win this nonexistent war though, and marched up to the couple.

"Mai," he said, and she froze in response to the familiar voice behind her. She turned around slowly, breaking apart from the guy.

"N-Naru," she whispered, her eyes growing wide.

"Is this the guy who was supposed to meet you?" the guy asked her, smiling unaware of the situation.

"No, I don't think so," she said carefully, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Lin couldn't make it. So he asked me to come in his place," Naru told them but mostly focused of Mai.

She stared at his dark eyes, the very ones that looked at her when he broke her heart. He stared back, but broke his gaze quickly and looked down, as if it helped keep him under control.

"Hey, Ren. Could I meet up with you later?" Mai asked the second man.

"Sure, sure!" the man replied cheerfully. "I'll see you later, Mai," he told her, giving her one last hug. He then walked off, leaving Naru and Mai, alone in an awkward silence.

"We should get going," Naru said, turning his back to her and starting to lead the way back to his car.

"N-Naru! Wait!" she called, running to catch up to him. "Um, can we go somewhere to pick up something to eat? I was late to the train and couldn't eat before I got here," she admitted sheepishly.

Naru did nothing but stare at the nervous girl.

"Alright. I know a cafe really close by and within walking distance," Mai said, taking over the leading.

**~O-||| At the Cafe~ |||-O~**

"So, how's life been?" Mai asked, trying to break the awkward silence that settled once again. She tried to keep her voice steady, although she was a mess on the inside. Her heart slammed in her chest, her stomach formed a tight kno, and her eyes ready to fill up with tears at any given moment.

She tried to act as if she was comfortable with Naru, despite the pain she still felt from the rejections from what seemed long ago. As if her heart didn't break even more each time she saw his cold, emotionless face, and she knew that her act was the complete opposite of how she felt.

"Good," he answered.

'Oh my God, Naru, you're hopeless,' Mai groaned mentally. To think that she actually hoped he had changed.

"What about you?" he asked, making an attempt to contribute to the conversation.

"Oh, well I've been studying," she smiled after taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "I may be stupid, but I've managed to get all As!" she told him cheerfully, and trying to make a joke. She didn't dare mention that she was still having a hard time getting over him.

"That's good," he told her, trying not to show the guilt he felt. How many times did he call her stupid? A moron? An idiot? How many times did he take advantage of her, thinking he'd never lose her? He sighed, a response to his own stupidity.

"Aha, sorry," Mai told him, smiling nervously. "You must be tired of being here with me." She gulped down the rest of her drink, scalding her tongue in the process. "Ehehe," she laughed at herself. "That was still hot," she muttered.

Naru fought back a laugh. He did want to laugh at her clumsiness, which was part of her charm. He wanted to sweep her up, and tell her he loved her. To apologize for all he had ever said to her and resulted in hurt feelings. And all those things had the exact probability of happening.

"Let's go, shall we?" Mai said, standing up, and walking towards the exit. Silence followed them as they made their way to Naru's car, and the only thing heard between them was footsteps.

He unlocked the doors, and opened up the passengers side for Mai. Once she was inside, he shut the door and walked to the driver's side.

They rode the car in silence, which was torture for them both. Neither could tell what the other was thinking, and neither could think up of something to start up a conversation.

The fifteen minute ride seemed to stretch out, and it seemed more like fifteen years.

Finally, Naru parked in the front of the SPR office. They continued to be silent as they walked into the SPR office. Each quiet second killed Naru, and it was up to the point where he could no longer stand it.

"Naru," Mai whispered. "I-I just wanted to say I was sorry... about walking out on you. I was really immature-"

"I can't take it anymore!" Naru growled, and shoved Mai against the wall, and leaned against it with one arm on each side of Mai's head.

"Nar-" she began, but was cute off by his lips pressing against hers. He kissed her roughly, and he tasted the chocolate from her drink at the cafe.

"Naru," Mai said, breaking apart. "Don't do this," she whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. Was he playing around? she wondered.

"What your fiance won't know, won't hurt him," Naru muttered.

"Fiance?" Mai asked, surprised.

"Wasn't that the guy you were with?"

"No... that was a really close family friend," Mai answered, confused. Suddenly, her mouth was once again covered with his.

"Wait, Naru!" Mai broke away once again. "What's this about a fiance?"

"Nothing."

"I wanna know!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. But I want you to answer something, alright? How do you feel about me?"

"I-I..." Mai hesitated. "I don't know," she whispered. "I was crushed when you rejected me, and it was hard to get over you. It hurt me when you were mean, but... I couldn't stop liking you for some reason." she smiled sadly.

Naru stayed silent for a second. "And now?"

"I don't know!" Mai told him, her voice shaking.

"Does this help you make up your mind?" he asked, and kissed her for a third time. Then, he broke apart. "I love you. I have always loved you. And I am the biggest idiot ever for not realizing it before," he whispered.

Mai pushed him away. "Don't do this! I don't want you to toy with my heart! Isn't it enough you've broken it twice?" she cried and tears streamed down her face. "Don't, okay? Just don't! I'm tired of being hurt by you!"

She stood there, her hands over her face and her shoulders shaking from the silent sobs.

Naru walked over to her, and took her hands off her face. He cradled it in his hands and he gazed into her brown eyes.

"Look into my eyes, okay? Look at them and tell me I'm not telling the truth when I say I love you," he told her softly. He then leaned forward and kissed her once again, but softer this time. "I lied when I said I regretted hiring you. Right now, the only thing I regret is not having been able to hold you like this and tell you I loved you."

Mai closed her eyes to process this.

"So could you answer me truthfully this time?" Naru asked. "How do you feel about me now?"

Mai opened her eyes, and looked into Naru's. She took a deep breath. "I... love you," she told him.

He smirked. "You have great taste," he told her, and leaned in to kiss her sweetly, for the fifth time...

**~O-o-oOo-o-O~**

**D'aww.. how fluffy -_-' Hehe, I can't be mean to Naruu xDD I had to have him get the girl, eheh.**

**And I haven't forgotten the dedication stuff~ Okilayy~ so the dedication isss: -drumroll-**

**TO HANDSOMEANGEL :DD SUUUPRISE~~ XD**

** Happy birthday, hon :DD**

**You seemed to like this, so I thought I'd dedicate to you... Plus it had a really awesome Lin-san scene, haha. You are an awesometastical friend who has been there for me since I met you, practically~**

**And I gotta go now before I get banned from the computer, haha~**

**But I hope you all enjoyed (especially the birthday girl :D)**

**Reviews are welcome, but flames are not~ :D  
**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE Please read :

**Hehe, sorry to disappoint, but this is not an update... It's like an A/N. Well, it IS an A/N, but that's beside the point U_U**

**Anyways~ according to the reviews you guys gave me on the last chapter, you guys want an update...? Originally, I had planned for this fic to be a 3-shot, and whatnot, but I don't know... Do you guys want more?**

**Cause if you do, then I could probably think of something, haha. Uhm, anyways, this was just to let you guys know that I need your opinion. Do you guys want me to continue, should I stop there~? If you want, then leave your suggestions in a review, or go vote on my poll in my profile. Also, considering I'm somewhat brain dead at the moment, then also it'd be nice to see suggestions on what I should do for this story. **

**And sorry if you are thinking 'you're the author, you should decide yourself!', but you guys are the reason I'm here, so yes, I do like to get feedback to help me make decisions~ :)**

**Thanks for reading, and see you whenever! :D**

** (Ps; Dunno if I'll be able to update too fast, hehe... Considering I already have my other GH fic... But ohwell~ I'll manage :D)**


End file.
